


Quem será o próximo ex?

by Guardiangel, Lovage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Comedy, Crack, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiangel/pseuds/Guardiangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovage/pseuds/Lovage
Summary: De Férias com o Ex ta de volta, agora com o elenco de Haikyuu.Com um monte de solteiros de férias nessa casa, há uma pergunta que não quer calar: De quem será o próximo ex?Crackfic0 comprometimento com a realidade
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 6





	Quem será o próximo ex?

O cenário, todos conheciam: três espreguiçadeiras de madeira perfeitamente arrumadas, um isopor com bebidas e taças coloridas. Tudo para criar o melhor clima para o possível pior momento naquelas férias para alguém: a chegada do ex.

Kageyama, Atsumu e Kenma caminhavam nervosamente.

***Corte de cena***

Atsumu olha carismático para a câmera, sorrindo de leve e ajeitando o cabelinho.

\- Todo mundo aqui é passível de se foder, né? O negócio é relaxar. O que de pior pode acontecer? Não é como se todo mundo tivesse namorado a mesma pessoa! O ex pode ser meu, pode ser deles, não importa. Caiu na vila, o peixe fuzila.

***Fim do corte de cena***

\- Tomara que não seja meu… Tomara que não seja meu… Tomara que não seja meu…

Kageyama falava repetidamente como uma espécie de mantra. O suor em sua testa era visível.

\- Para com esse drama, Kageyama. 

Atsumu encheu 3 taças para relaxar os músculos tensos, uma para cada. Obviamente, Kenma recusou, então Tobio tomou o líquido sobressalente, numa tentativa vã de estar inconsciente antes da chegada do próximo ex.

\- Seja lá de quem for, as coisas não mudam em nada. Eu ainda tô aqui pra pegar geral e não vai ser nenhum ex meu que vai me abalar.

Disse Miya, confiante.

\- Então é bom você honrar sua palavra, porque estou vendo alguém vindo ao longe.

Respondeu Kenma.

\- Eu acho que é o seu, Atsumu.

Kageyama disse, espremendo os olhos. 

\- Acho que não… Talvez do Kenma?

O jovem deu de ombros para a frase e sacou o seu Nintendo Switch sabe-se lá de onde, ignorando totalmente a situação. 

\- É O MEU. 

Kageyama pareceu chegar à conclusão brilhante, ficando mais pálido que a própria areia reluzente. 

\- Como você sabe? Mal dá pra ver alguma coisa nesse Sol nojento de escaldante. 

Kenma reclamou.

\- Eu o reconheceria até no inferno.

_ (Narrador: o clima nessa praia está para esquentar) _

Quando a sombra se aproximou a ponto de ser reconhecível, a palidez de Kageyama se espalhou para o que tinha o videogame nas mãos.

Atsumu parecia sorrir cruel. Seria um jogo muito divertido. 

\- Ele parece ser bem gostoso daqui. 

Os olhos de Kageyama arregalaram-se e em sua cabeça tocou a sirene de alerta. O outro participante estar interessado no ex dele era algo realmente perigoso. 

\- NÃO! Ele é… Normal. Quero dizer… Ele ao menos era antes de viajar…

Kenma levantou os olhos por meio segundo e voltou a olhar o vídeo game.

\- É o meu ex. 

***Corte de Cena***

Kageyama segurava os cabelos como se pudesse arrancá-los a qualquer momento.

\- O ex dele? COMO ASSIM O EX DELE? É O MEU EX.

***Fim do corte de cena***

***Flashes de luz, imagens aleatórias, foco no abdômen sarado, nas pernas torneadas, na sunga de estampa esquisita de bolas de vôlei e no sorriso branquíssimo.***

A imagem do ex de cabelos ruivos, pele bronzeada e cara de bobo deu lugar àquela sequência muito mal escolhida de closes.

HINATA SHOYO, 22 ANOS. 

Ex: Kageyama, Kenma.

\- Meu nome é Hinata Shoyo. Eu sou uma pessoa super alegre e positiva. Meus hobbies favoritos são treinar vôlei e cozinhar comidas fitness. Acho que minhas características mais marcantes são a minha intensidade e sinceridade. Se eu gosto, vou te levar ao Sol, se não gosto, você vai queimar nele.

***Corte para a praia***

\- Mas você não estava fora do país?

Kageyama perguntou, tentando compreender a situação.

\- Eu estava com saudades de casa. 

Hinata piscou com um dos olhos. 

\- Aí você resolve vir para o programa atrás de mim?

\- Não se ache tanto, Tobiozinho… E você, Kenma?! Você está bem! Não esperava te encontrar aqui... Isso não é muito a sua vibe.

\- Eu também mudei um pouco, Shoyo. Você parece… MAIOR…

Respondeu o outro ex, com os olhos brilhando.

\- Não vamos esquecer da apresentação ao papaizinho aqui! Oi! Prazer! Eu sou Atsumu.

Hinata olhou interessado para o loiro de óculos escuros e aproximou-se, beijando suas bochechas e colando o cantinho do lábio.

***Corte de cena***

\- QUE PORRA ERA AQUELA? O Hinata mal chegou e o cara já estava todo "o papaizinho" pra cima dele?! Se ele acha que isso vai ficar barato… VAI DAR MERDA.

***Fim do corte de cena***

_ (Narrador: tudo bem, até o tablet do terror aparecer.) _

***PAAAAAIN, PAAAAAAIN, PAAAAAAIN***

Kenma abriu o tablet do terror e leu as informações em voz alta. 

_ "Bem-vindo, Hinata. Como ter dois ex na praia pode ser coisa demais, preparamos uma surpresa especial. Você e Atsumu vão aproveitar uma tarde numa quadra de vôlei de praia, com comidinhas e bebidas disponíveis. Aproveitem!" _

\- Você também gosta de vôlei? Qual a sua posição?

\- Ativo. Mas pode ser a que você quiser… Calma? Você tá falando de vôlei? Eu sou levantador. 

\- LEVANTADOR??????????

Aquilo deixou Kageyama ainda mais atento. Se Hinata tinha um tipo, definitivamente eram levantadores.

\- Levantador… Acho que vamos nos dar muito bem.

Hinata sorriu abertamente, como se estivesse muito feliz com a notícia.

\- Bem, vejo vocês dois mais tarde, então. Não vão aprontar, hein?

O ruivo piscou para os dois ex de forma provocativa, enquanto oferecia o braço a Miya para irem ao encontro.

Kageyama levantou, levando Kenma pelo braço. Não precisava ver mais daquilo. Chegaram na casa e foram recebidos pelos demais participantes. 

Kuroo foi o primeiro a perguntar. 

\- E aí? Ex de quem?

Kageyama e Kenma levantaram o braço e responderam prontamente.

\- Meu ex. Hinata. 

Oikawa os olhou um tanto debochado, colocou as mãos no ombro dos dois, sorriu de leve e disse, imitando o próprio Pernalonga comunista:

\- NOSSO ex. 

***Corte de cena***

Oikawa aparece confiante na frente da câmera, sorrindo de leve. Embaixo de seu nome, a foto de Hinata.

\- Se o De Férias com o Ex fosse Hermanoteu Na Terra de Godah, Hinata seria Micalatéia. 

Ele encara a câmera e diz:

\- Hinata? HMMMMM… Saudades...

***Corte para o encontro***

Assim que chegaram ao local, Hinata e Atsumu beberam energéticos com vodca e brindaram a entrada do ruivo no programa. 

\- Mas me conta, Shoyo, qual a treta entre você e o Kageyama? O Kenma parecia estar de boa, mas ele parecia ter tomado um soco no estômago.

\- Ah! Sei lá! O Tobio é muito apegado a mim porque nós namoramos e voltamos várias vezes durante anos, mas eu precisava de um pouco de liberdade. Daí eu avisei a ele que iria passar uma temporada fora do país e ele surtou. Me bloqueou e tudo mais. 

\- Nossa, que barra pesada. Quer dizer então que vocês têm assuntos inacabados?

\- Talvez… Mas eu sou um homem livre. Eu vim pra curtir. Tem que viver o momento. Isso aqui é uma experiência única. 

\- Concordo plenamente...

Os dois se olham, tímidos, aproveitando o clima do flerte. Atsumu pega a bola de vôlei que estava ao lado de Hinata, aproximando-se demais e levantando-se logo em seguida. 

\- Se eu levantar pra você, cê vem pra cima com tudo?

\- Precisa perguntar?

***Corte de cena***

Hinata mexe no queixo.

\- Eu não sei o que eu fiz para a produção ser tão boa comigo. Obrigado, De Férias com o Ex, Obrigado, BRASIIIIIIIIIIL!!!!!!!!

***Fim do corte de cena***

Kuroo chegou por trás de Kenma, que jogava compulsivamente em uma das poltronas da sala, beijando o pescoço do outro e abraçando-o por trás.

\- E esse seu ex aí?

\- Ele é legal. A gente ainda se fala.

\- Você… O que você sente por ele?

\- A gente tem muito entrosamento em vários sentidos, sabe? Rola muita conversa, muita energia boa… Eu até patrocinei parte da viagem dele pro exterior. 

Kuroo nunca se sentiu tão inseguro na vida. 

\- Mas… Então isso quer dizer que…

\- Não comece com idiotices.

Tendou interrompeu a conversa, atravessando a casa, animado com a chegada da carne fresca.

\- Ali! Chegou, chegou, chegou, bora lá receber eles. 

Pelo portão, Hinata e Atsumu entraram rindo com os braços entrelaçados, para o desespero de um Kageyama que havia bebido mais do que deveria na beira da piscina.

\- AÊÊÊÊ!!! 

Hinata cumprimentou as pessoas da casa, tentando entender como estavam as coisas. Visivelmente existiam muitos casais.

\- Tooru!!! HÁ QUANTO TEMPO NÃO NOS VEMOS!

Oikawa saiu de qualquer buraco da casa e correu para abraçar Hinata de uma forma muito familiar. Familiar até demais na visão de Atsumu.

\- Vocês se conhecem?!

Perguntou Miya a Oikawa.

\- Claro que sim, bobinho! Nós namoramos durante algumas idas e vindas do Hinata com o Tobio. Eu e o Kenma, na verdade.

\- Parece que você é soltinho, né baixinho?

Atsumu se dirigiu à Hinata.

\- Nada como ser bem relacionado...

Piscou o ruivo em resposta.

Tsukishima se aproximou:

\- Bem que eu senti um cheiro estranho... 

\- Cheiro? Do que você está falando?

Shoyo respondeu com desdém.

\- De galinha.

\- Falou a piranha encubada. 

Kei mexeu nos óculos, sem perder a postura. Odiava aquele tipo de gente.

\- Ei, ei! Tsukki, não começa com isso. O cara acabou de chegar!

Interviu Yamaguchi, ex de Tsukishima.

Shoyo se aproximou de Tadashi, sorriu e fez carinho em seu rosto.

\- Não se preocupe, é…

\- Yamaguchi.

\- Yamaguchi… Eu não desço ao nível desse aí.

Tsukishima segurou a vontade de voar no rosto perfeito de Hinata e foi em direção aos quartos, seguido pelo ex que não saía de sua sombra.

O tablet do terror aproveitou o barraco para fazer sua aparição:

***PAAAAAIN, PAAAAAAIN, PAAAAAAIN***

Bokuto, empolgado com a chegada de Hinata, apesar do barraco, correu para ler a mensagem. 

_ "O dia hoje foi estressante? Que tal um jogo de bolas para animar? Aproveitem a festa, mas esmola demais…" _

Todos foram em direção à piscina, onde havia um campo de futebol de sabão montado com drinks liberados para receber o novo ex. Hinata observou que seu ex de mais tempo bebia solitário na borda da piscina. Sentou-se de frente para ele, colocando as pernas entre seus braços.

\- E você, Kageyama? Não está animado para conviver comigo nessas férias? Eu lembro que você costumava adorar um tempo de qualidade comigo…

\- Não fui eu quem quis largar tudo e ir para outro país.

\- Claro que não… Você precisa deixar o passado no passado. Com essa mente fechada você não vai sair de onde está, bebê.

\- Hinata, eu… Como eu nunca soube desses seus casos com o Kenma e o Oikawa? Porra…

\- O que eu fazia ou faço enquanto estamos separados não importa. Aposto que você já está pegando alguém por aqui, não é?

\- É, estou mesmo! Já peguei 3!

_ (Narrador: eu acho que ele não está no mesmo programa que a gente não...) _

Hinata pulou na piscina sem pensar duas vezes, entre o ex e a borda, deixando quase nenhum espaço entre eles. Chegou o mais perto que pôde, colocando os braços sobre os ombros do outro e olhando de forma sensual para Kageyama, fazendo-o quase esquecer de seu próprio nome.

\- Nós dois sabemos que você não sabe mentir…

Os lábios se aproximaram em um quase beijo. A química ali era óbvia e natural graças ao anos de relacionamento. O ex respirou fundo, desviando o olhar, e juntando as mãos na lateral do corpo, para não cometer o impulso de encostar em Hinata como gostaria.

\- Ao contrário de você, que é profissional nisso. 

\- Eu só ocultei! - Hinata afirmou, colocando o dedo indicador no queixo de Tobio, puxando de leve seu rosto para que seus olhos se encontrassem novamente. - Mas eu sei que sou seu único ex, e isso está na cara. Então não aja como se fosse surpresa eu estar em um programa chamado "De Férias Com o Ex", quando você entrou obviamente querendo que eu estivesse aqui. 

Kageyama pareceu se encolher diante da informação. Realmente era muita burrice. Shoyo brincava com os cabelos negros de sua nuca, enquanto olhava diretamente para seus lábios. Ele estava completamente fodido. Não conseguia sequer reagir.

\- Eu perguntei com quem você tinha ficado só para saber mesmo… Eu mesmo vou pegar muuuuita gente aqui… Eu curti aquele levantador.

Hinata se soltou propositalmente, se afastando e nadando para o outro lado da piscina. 

\- Qual deles?

O ex perguntou, assustado.

\- TODOS.

\- Namoralzinha, que mal eu te fiz? Foi você que me deixou sem mais nem menos. Você é um idiota.

\- Eu não sou idiota. Você que é um idiota.

\- BOKE, BOKE, BOKE, HINATA BOKE.

***Corte de cena***

Kageyama parecia irritado e totalmente descomposto.

\- É o "De Férias Com o Ex". Eu só tenho um ex. Quem eu deveria esperar na praia? O Batman? 

Kageyama respirou fundo, mexeu no cabelo e tentou encontrar uma posição mais confortável na poltrona.

\- Eu só não entendo! Ele mexe demais comigo. Eu fico parecendo um idiota. Eu sou doido? Não. O Hinata me enlouquece? Sim. Ele é cativante, alegre, sedutor e muito mais. Eu estou vendo a hora que todo mundo cair de quatro por ele… Inclusive eu...

***Fim do corte de cena***

O mais novo ex deixou a piscina, deixando Kageyama esbravejando sozinho. Colou no resto dos meninos. 

\- E se a gente fizesse um jogo para apimentar as coisas ?

Atsumu sugeriu, já com segundas intenções. Ele tinha uma presa, e ela tinha 1 metro e 71, coxas firmes, bunda arrebitada e estava no papo.

\- Que tipo de jogo?

Shoyo disse, com os olhos brilhando.

\- Eu gosto de Desafios. Que tal um desafio ou shot? 

Bokuto se inteirou com roda, agarrado em seu ex, Akaashi, carregando uma garrafa de tequila e se preparando para o bote.

\- Hinata, meu discípulo, eu te desafio a beijar todos os seus ex. 

\- AÊÊÊ!!!! IHAAAAA!!!!

As vozes dos participantes soaram zoeiras. Nem todo mundo achou graça, especialmente Kuroo que estava apreensivo pelo fato do atual peguete ser ex de Hinata. Iwaizumi tentou não demonstrar, mas também suava frio. 

\- Pra já. 

A primeira vítima estava bem perto. Oikawa estava sentado ao lado do ruivo esperando ansiosamente pelo beijo. Já fazia muito tempo desde a última vez, mas quando os lábios de Hinata o alcançaram, relembrou claramente de seu gosto e como a língua movia-se lentamente contra a sua. Em um movimento só, Shoyo deslizou para o colo do ex, surpreendendo-o. Era incrivelmente sensual e todos ao redor se sentiram quentes só de olhar. 

***Corte de Cena***

Oikawa sorriu para a câmera satisfeito. Suspirou. 

\- Eu não sei quem começou aquela brincadeira mas… Tô tentando emplacar o Iwaizumi desde o início do programa e o cara só me dá fora… A gente também fica carente às vezes e o Hinata sabe como tratar um homem...

***Fim do corte de cena***

\- Quem é o próximo?

Hinata olha na direção da piscina, na qual Tobio ainda se encontra, observando cada um de seus movimentos. 

\- Nem ouse vir para cá!

O ruivo caiu na gargalhada, apesar da situação ser tensa.

\- Bem… Então acho que só me resta mais um…

Shoyo levantou e foi em direção a Kenma, que prestava um total de 0 atenção ao que acontecia, concentrando-se apenas em seu videogame portátil. 

\- Pegou o Kenma, eu vou tretar. 

Tsukishima apareceu do além, se colocando na frente do ex mais recente.

\- Não é você quem decide isso!

Respondeu Hinata.

\- Eu vou proteger meu amigo! O KUROO É MEU AMIGO! Não vou deixar você, com essa boca imunda de beijar todo mundo, beijar o Kenma também!

\- Kuroo, eu não sabia que ele estava contigo. Eu não vou pegar o seu peguete. Se eu quisesse, eu pegava. Mas não vou pegar. 

\- Se você quisesse, você pegava? 

Kuroo levantou, irritado, esperando alguma reação do atual ficante.

\- Calma, gente… Não precisa brigar por isso… Já que o Hinata não pode beijar o Kenma, eu me ofereço gentilmente para substituir ele no desafio.

Atsumu tentou intervir, sem sucesso, já que Tsukki praticamente partiu para cima do ex de Kenma.

\- Eu vou dar na cara dele!

\- Olha só, garoto, não me deixa puto não!

Disse Hinata, dessa vez sem conseguir esconder a raiva 

\- VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ PUTO, VOCÊ É UM PUTO, SEU VAGABUNDO!

_ (Narrador: Ih! O tempo fechou!) _

Foi tudo muito rápido. Bokuto, ao perceber que Hinata avançava em direção ao loiro, segurou-o no lugar, acompanhado por Akaashi, que o ajudava. Shoyo era pequeno se comparado aos outros da casa, mas quando estava irado, tinha a força de dois.

\- Se você se garante vem aqui, encubada! Aposto que tá doido pra dar e não consegue nada com ninguém. TÁ ESTRESSADINHO, É? É FALTA DE PIROCA?

Hinata gritou, deixando todos com uma expressão de espanto. 

\- Quem deve estar com falta de alguma coisa é você, que tem que pegar todo mundo pra mostrar alguma coisa. É vazio emocional, é? Vai procurar uma terapia, ao invés de querer furar o olho de um cara que não tem nada a ver com essa merda que você inventou só pra provocar o teu ex. 

***Corte de Cena***

Tsukishima mexeu nos óculos e cruzou os braços.

\- Hinata? Eu já conhecia esse aí. Não vale o prato que come. Rodado desde os tempos do colégio. Quer pegar todo mundo, problema é dele. Mas se sacanear o Kuroo ou encostar no Yamaguchi… Aí ele vai ver do que eu sou capaz.

*** Fim do corte de cena ***

_ (Narrador: Antes que a briga tomasse qualquer rumo, o tablet do terror deu as caras.) _

***PAAAAAIN, PAAAAAAIN, PAAAAAAIN***

Como todos estavam envolvidos na briga, exceto Kenma, que achava seu videogame muito mais interessante, esse foi o responsável por ler a mensagem.

_ "Kenma, já que você tem se sentido deslocado, nós encontramos a solução. Escolha um outro participante para passar a noite com você na suíte master." _

Kenma olhou o arredor. A briga pareceu parar exatamente onde estava. Estavam todos perplexos. 

\- Eu escolho… Shoyo!

A cara de Kuroo foi ao chão. A de Kageyama também, ele quase se afogou na verdade. Tsukishima perdeu todos os argumentos na briga. Foi uma reviravolta que ninguém esperava. Sem mais o que fazer, Tetsuro saiu pisando duro em direção ao seu quarto, gritando:

\- ELE PERDEU A FODA DA VIDA DELE! 

Logo depois, Bokuto soltou Hinata, que deu a mão para o ex de cabelos tingidos, indo alegremente em direção à suíte master. A festa voltou como se nunca houvesse sido interrompida.

\- VAMOS PRA GAIOLA, QUE TA TUDO BOOOOOM.

Bokuto rebolava roçando em Akaashi como se nada tivesse acontecido. A festa ainda corria solta. Iwaizumi e Oikawa se beijavam em uma espreguiçadeira na beira da piscina. Tendou bebia na piscina. Atsumu observava o pessoal, e Tsukishima bebia compulsivamente enquanto Yamaguchi tentava tranquilizá-lo.

\- Vai com calma, Tsukki, senão você vai acabar vomitando.

\- Cala a boca, Yamaguchi. 

\- Gomen, Tsukki.

Kageyama e Kuroo estavam frente a frente. 

\- Você acha que ele…

Tetsuro disse nervoso.

\- É o Hinata, você pode esperar tudo. 

\- Mas ele disse que não ia pegar o Kenma. 

\- Só se ele quisesse. E ele sempre quer. 

Kuroo ficou nervoso com a resposta. O outro prosseguiu.

\- O que eu não entendi foi o Kenma ter chamado justo o Hinata. Vocês estão juntos desde o início do programa e na primeira oportunidade aquele sonso tem que chamar o meu ex?

\- Ele não é sonso. Olha lá como você fala. Se bobear ele nem notou o que estava acontecendo. Kenma é muito devagar, às vezes. 

\- Ei, meus amigos! Acalmem os corações! Que tal a gente brincar de alguma coisa pra aliviar o estresse, hein?

Disse Atsumu, aproximando-se rapidamente.

Os dois homens que conversavam ficaram quietos, sem entender a intromissão.

\- Vamos jogar "Eu Nunca"! Eu começo. Eu nunca fiz um ménage, mas queria muito um…

Todo mundo conhecia o significado daquilo, ainda mais partindo de Miya: era uma proposta. Como se combinados, Kageyama e Kuroo saíram de perto do loiro, deixando-o sem entender nada.

***Corte de cena***

Hinata sorria abertamente, olhando para a câmera

\- Que noite, senhoras e senhores!

*** Flashback da suíte master***

  
  


_ (Narrador: A câmera noturna flagrou imagens chocantes dos dois fazendo qualquer coisa menos o que se espera quando duas pessoas são convocadas para a suíte master. Jogaram vídeo game, pularam na cama, fizeram guerra de espuma, conversaram. Mas flerte, pegação e sexo que era bom…) _

Kenma e Hinata sorriam um para o outro. Para eles, ter namorado durante um tempo nunca foi mais importante do que sua amizade. E se Kenma estava feliz com outra pessoa, Hinata estava perfeitamente bem com isso. 

Assim que entraram no aposento, ficaram impressionados com a suntuosidade do local. Cama com lençóis vermelhos, banheira de hidromassagem, champanhe para brindar e chocolates para acompanhar. Era o lugar perfeito para uma noite romântica.

\- Então, Shoyo, você deve estar cansado, então pode entrar no banho primeiro, eu fico aqui e a gente pode jogar um pouco. Muito tempo que não fazemos isso. Que tal?

\- Você, como sempre é muito atencioso, Kozume. - Respondeu Hinata com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto. - Se importa se eu levar isso aqui?

O ruivo tomou a garrafa de champanhe e a taça em direção à banheira.

\- Claro que não, você sabe que não bebo.

***Corte para a manhã seguinte***

\- Ai, gente! O que dizer daquela suíte incrível??? Tinha champanhe, chocolate, hidro… Nossa, foi tudo mesmo! Uma noite inteira sem dormir. Meus dedos estão doendo pois o Kenma deu muito trabalho...

\- O-O quê??? Como assim? Não foi você mesmo quem disse que não ia pegar o Kenma?

Perguntou Oikawa, morrendo de curiosidade.

\- Você acha que ele me deixou bater o recorde no Mario Kart? É claro que não! Eu tentei até meus dedos caírem. Fomos dormir umas 5 da manhã.

\- Então você manteve sua promessa?

A voz de Kuroo ao fundo, ressoou na sala.

\- É claro, seu bobo! Eu e o Kenma somos muito amigos. Eu sei que ele tá com você e eu respeito isso. 

O homem de cabelos pretos aproximou-se e colocou a mão no ombro de Hinata. 

\- Até que eu estou gostando mais de você, baixinho…

O ruivo piscou o olho para o outro, sorrindo amigavelmente. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Tobio apareceu também, com uma expressão tímida que não era de seu feitio.

\- Ei, Hinata, podemos conversar?

\- É claro. Vamos ali pra fora.

Ambos andaram até os colchões embaixo dos coqueiros, acomodando-se neles, sentados um de frente para o outro. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

\- Olha, Kageyama, se você não tem nada pra dizer, o Atsumu…

\- NÃO! Quero dizer… 

\- Fala logo. 

O de cabelos pretos suspirou, tentando encontrar coragem. 

\- Eu sei que você veio para cá querendo se divertir e tal. E eu não tenho o menor direito de pedir isso. Eu sei que eu sou burro, que faço um monte de idiotices e deveria ter te escutado antes de você ir embora. 

\- Agora sou todo ouvidos. 

\- Você sabe como eu me sinto, droga. Eu nunca deixei de gostar de você. E sei que você também não. Mas se você quer se divertir, vai em frente, mas por favor, em nome da relação que a gente teve: não fica com ninguém na minha frente. 

\- E se eu fizesse melhor e só ficasse com você?

Sugeriu o ruivo, com olhar cheio de carinho em direção ao ex.

Antes que Tobio pudesse responder, o Tablet do Terror traria mais novidades que abalariam a casa.

***** **PAAAAAIN, PAAAAAAIN, PAAAAAAIN***

\- EITA PORRAAAAAAAAA! 

Gritou Bokuto, alertando a todos sobre o Tablet.

\- Junta aí, galera, junta aí!

Chamou Kuroo, que já estava em bons termos com o peguete.

Satori tomou o aparelho em mãos e finalmente leu a mensagem.

_ "As coisas estão voltando ao lugar nessa linda manhã, mas o passado sempre volta para quem menos espera… Tendou, Iwaizumi e Oikawa, é hora de descer para a praia e encarar o passado." _

***Corte de cena***

Pensando em como tudo estava bom demais para ser verdade, Oikawa deixou a frustração sair.

\- PUTA QUE PARIU… Logo agora que eu me ajeitei com o Iwa-chan… A gente teve uma noite maravilhosa e tava tudo indo bem. Espero do fundo do meu coração que não seja ex meu. Se bem que são muitos, então pode ser algum não muito problemático, não é?

***Fim do corte de cena***

A maresia era forte. Nesse dia, o sol estava bem fraco. As espreguiçadeiras de madeira e as taças coloridas os aguardavam. 

\- Iwaaaa-chan, promete que isso não vai mudar nada? Se chamaram nós dois aqui, o ex só pode ser de um dos dois. 

Iwaizumi revirou os olhos. Tendou espremeu os seus, tentando enxergar. 

\- Eu acho que está vindo ali. 

_ (Narrador: os ânimos ficam sempre em alta. Mas uma pergunta não quer calar.) _

**_DE QUEM_ **

**_É_ **

**_O PRÓXIMO_ **

**_EX?)_ **

***Barrigas tanquinho, imagens aleatórias, tatuagem, fotos de sunga, o próximo ex aparece em close.***

\- Oikawa… YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO SHIRATORIZAWA.


End file.
